The present invention relates to a gaming system and a method of use. More specifically, the gaming system includes a container of display objects with a plurality of prize object displays positioned within the container where the container is coupled to an array of game apparatus.
Gaming Devices
Gaming devices are well known in the art and a large variety of gaming devices have been developed. In general, gaming devices allow users or players to play a game. In many casino-type gaming devices, the outcome of the game depends, at least in part, on a randomly generated event. For example, a gaming device may use a random number generator to generate a random or pseudo-random number. The random number may then be compared to a predefined table to determine the outcome of the event. If the random number falls within a certain range of numbers on the table, the player may win a predefined prize. The table may also contain display information that allows the gaming device to generate a display that corresponds to the outcome of the game. The gaming device may present the outcome of the game on a large variety of display devices, such as mechanical spinning reels or video screens.
Bonus Prizes
Some gaming devices award bonuses in addition to prizes that are awarded in the primary game. A bonus can be defined as an additional prize that is awarded to the player when a predefined event occurs. An example of a bonus game can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,932 issued to Adams. One of the gaming devices described in this document comprises three spinning reels and a spinning wheel bonus display. When predetermined indicia are displayed on the spinning reels of the primary game, the wheel can be activated to indicate a bonus prize. The bonus prize is awarded in addition to any prizes awarded in the primary game.
Generally, bonus prizes are offered in such games in order to increase the excitement and enjoyment experienced by players. This attracts more players to the game and encourages players to play longer. When gaming devices attract more players and the players play longer, they tend to be more commercially successful relative to other gaming devices.
Display Devices
In addition, highly visible display devices are utilized on gaming devices in order to attract players. Once players are attracted to the gaming device, they tend to play longer because the display device enhances the stimulation and excitement experienced by players. It is, therefore, desirable for gaming devices to incorporate highly visible display devices.
The applicants believe that display devices tend to be more successful if they are a derivation of a well-known game or theme. They are more successful because players tend to be drawn to games that they instantly recognize. Many players are reluctant to try completely new games because they must spend time to learn the new game. It is, therefore, desirable to provide display devices that are based on well-known games or themes.
The applicants also believe that display devices also tend to be more successful if they utilize physical objects rather than simulations. Although video devices and electronic signs can be used for display devices, players are more attracted to display devices that utilize physical objects. Physical objects can be even more effective display devices if they are movable and they are used in combination with lights and sounds.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0002373 appears to disclose a gaming device involving a display area with a plurality of aligned channels, each channel containing a movable object, an actuator at the base of each channel and a partitioner for dividing each channel into a plurality of sections. However, the disclosed gaming device does not provide for holding the objects in an individually controlled manner in an area separate from the channels before engagement with the actuator. Thus, the disclosed device does not allow for the increased control and ease of operation accrued to the game operator by the gaming devices of the present invention where (i) the prize objects are held in an individually controlled manner in a prize object holder separate from the display container and (ii) one prize object can be selected from a plurality of different prize objects for placement into the prize display.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0101384 appears to disclose a multi-player secondary gaming method and system. The method appears to enable multiple networked gaming devices to participate in a secondary game where a first gaming device appears to be provided for initiating a primary game and to be qualified to participate in a secondary game using a predetermined primary game outcome; additional gaming devices appear to be qualified to participate in the secondary game using predetermined primary game outcomes, and the payout award of the secondary game appears to be increased by a value for each qualified additional gaming device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0046823 appears to disclose a gaming device system in which a plurality of gaming devices are linked by a common bonus event and where the gaming device system appears to include a shared symbol generation display having a plurality of sections and associated values that is positioned adjacent to each of a plurality of associated gaming devices.
Jumbled Ball Displays
Two references that disclose use of jumbled ball displays are U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,171 issued to Rivero and U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,007 issued to Travis et al. Rivero appears to disclose a game device with means for simulating the release of a ball. In this reference, a rotating drum 2 is provided with numbered balls 17. As the drum rotates, a ball is released into a transparent tube 16.
However, Rivero is not intended to show the player the ball that is released from the drum. Rather, the ball is held in the tube, out of view of the player, and an electronic reproduction of the ball number is presented in a window 9. This is intended to give the player “the impression” that the ball has been counted. Rivero fails to disclose or suggest displaying actual balls to the player to indicate the outcome of the game or the value of a prize. In addition, in the Rivero device the balls are in a cage and quite exposed to the environment and tampering. The ball cage of Rivero is also mounted on the front side and well below the top of the gaming machine, hiding the ball cage from view of potential game players who are not in position to see the front side of the machine.
Travis et al. appear to disclose a video lottery gaming device with numbered balls 48. However, all of the balls are reproductions generated by software and no physical balls are displayed to the player. Travis et al. also fails to disclose or suggest displaying actual balls to the player to indicate the outcome of the game or the value of a prize. One of the disadvantages with Rivero and Travis et al. is that no actual physical balls are used to display the outcome of a game. This is less desirable because players like to see physical objects rather than electronic reproductions of the physical objects. Moreover, players tend to believe that a game device is misleading when the device purports to display a reproduction of an object rather than the object itself. This is especially true when the object itself is supposedly available for viewing, as is the case in Rivero.